


那年我睡了光之战士

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *一篇热恋中熟男光之战士与大胃王阿尔伯特的旅游美食文；*根据5.0后剧情，没有消失的阿尔伯特跟着光之战士回原初世界泡温泉，偷听光战的旧队友天马行空打嘴炮的故事；*熟男配嫩青/温泉美食/现学现卖/b0ndage/r0ugh/0ral/矿工水下作业；*我也有被委托日常甜文的一天了，谢谢匿名金主爸爸请客！
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	那年我睡了光之战士

几度救世于炼狱水火的光之战士，难道一定是品德高尚的圣人吗？  
那倒未必。至今仍未有任何学说能证明被光之加护所荫蔽的人群在思想觉悟上高于常人。  
眼下，起码从“仅凭一人就预定了高档私人温泉别院外加两份高级怀石料理”这事上可以见得，光之战士深陷奢侈颓败之风，铺张浪费，取之无度。多玛重建才有成色，他倒挺有救世主的自知之明，先于君主一步享受起来。  
光之战士的一世英明可不在阿尔伯特的考虑范围内：“再加一份草莓大福。”  
光瞠目结舌，转向他问：“你吃得完吗？”  
“别不舍得花钱。光，你可小看我了。”  
老板见光之战士在原地自言自语，疑惑地问：“光大人，在说什么呢？”  
“啊，没什么。再加一份大福。”  
“草莓的。”  
“草莓大福。”  
“嚯嚯，年轻人，果然都爱吃甜食呐。”  
光与阿尔伯特眼神交流一阵。光正为诸多误解而苦恼着，阿尔伯特倒是一脸理所应当。  
“两份定食，外加一份蒜炒贻贝，一份新鲜海胆刺身，一份乌贼墨汁炒饭，一份柠檬萨赫蛋糕。噢……对了，还有草莓大福。这么多……一个人恐怕消化不掉吧，大人。”  
“喔，这你放心。待会儿有人帮我解决。”  
原来是两人出来开房，好能吃的小蜜。老板娘眼皮一跳，露出讪笑。  
光之战士的几宗罪可得再加一条：借多玛国公款，来红玉海秘汤馆花天酒地，还包下高级套房讨好情人小蜜。两人在春帐中颠鸾倒凤，行敦伦之事。等到来年开春，多玛遍地将是英雄野种。  
入住手续办理妥当，获得小木牌钥匙一对儿。光之战士将巨剑寄存在玄关处武器室，缓步上楼，楼上正好下来一行人，撞个正着。  
“哟，这是——”  
一行三个男子，都是换了简便浴衣，打算去楼下泡汤的。光之战士抬眼看去，从几人眼中看到好奇与惊艳，便知道自己被认出来了，立马自然地错开视线，礼貌笑着，侧身从狭窄楼梯边挤过。他难得正度假，不太想被干扰。  
可怜的是阿尔伯特，几人看不见灵体，依次从他的身体中穿过。阿尔伯特头晕眼花，耳边还回荡着几个男人的窃窃私语。  
“是他没错吧？”  
“没想象中高呢。”  
“看上去和常人没什么两样啊。原来英雄也会出来享受，呵呵。”  
阿尔伯特听着不爽，震慑道：“在背后议论算什么正人君子！”  
光之战士已走过平台拐角，倒不介意，催促阿尔伯特：“别与他们计较，楼上景色不错，要不要来看看。”  
阿尔伯特身穿战士皮甲，屈腿不便，像个螃蟹般外八字爬上楼梯，仍为光之战士不平道：“你们这个世界的人，可真有些奇怪！”  
“我刚到第一世界的时候，饮食起居都有不习惯。相比来到这边，糖人、乌冬面、烤渡渡鸟对你来说，也很奇怪吧。”  
“哼。的确奇怪，但不讨厌。”  
温泉小楼以曲折回廊连接，依靠山中一片泉眼而建，带着硫磺味的蒸汽缓缓升空，闻上一口，竟有点上瘾。  
“老板可机灵着呢，正巧可以用光之战士的噱头给旅店打广告。靠给秘银之眼贩卖小道消息，又能小挣一笔。”  
光之战士摇摇头，沿外廊走到房间，开锁推门进入。两人皆是一叹，一阵海风迎面吹来，抚去水雾的沉闷。金黄的沙滩近在脚下，海水碧绿见底，浅水修建了游乐设施，几个男女正在攀高，脚下一滑落入水中。  
阿尔伯特在第一世界的崩塌中长大，从小与饥苦斗争，成为“光之战士”后一直身处漂泊与战斗中，从未享受过如此美景，此时站在光士身后，两眼微微湿润。  
“多亏你在伊甸之中战胜了水神的幻影。假以时日，我的故乡也会恢复这番景色了吧……”  
“啊，根据于里昂热的推测，不出意外的话，水和土属性以太在地表扩散很快就能带回生机的。真是奇怪……度假的时候提他干嘛？”  
正说话的功夫，一道道精致怀石料理已经由东洋打扮的服务生送进屋来。光之战士趁摆盘的空档走进里屋更衣。重新亮相在阿尔伯特面前，一身云纹深红色浴衣很是惊艳。光之战士肩宽腰细，隐去肌肉线条的修长身形颇有几分东方谦逊内敛的美感，长衣垂到小腿末，露出一双纤细脚踝，可谓秀色可餐。  
旅途劳顿，光本就胃口乏乏，不比阿尔伯特，见到食物正两眼发光，仿如饿虎扑食。  
“你……应该不会噎死吧？”  
“已死之人，没有那种烦恼！”  
光之战士一边斟酒，一边欣赏阿尔伯特吃相。初次见面，两人应当同岁。可阿尔伯特的时间永远停留在自刎之时。当再相逢时，光已在外貌年龄上超越了他。阿尔伯特的仍是青年心性，一颗赤子之心，爱憎分明，如今第一世界灵灾危机解除，正是百年来他头一回茶饭无忧的时候。光注视着阿尔伯特的侧颜，只见下巴如同脱臼一般坠下，下庭拉长了一倍，将鸡腿整根吞入，再抽出时，只剩根骨头。顿时满足地轻叹，两眉被这鲜美滋味震撼到微微上扬，嘴唇紧嘬，鼓起的两腮赶快蠕动起来。  
光侧倚在桌上，有些醺意，将领口稍微拉开。阿尔伯特扭过头来，正好撞上光暧昧柔和的目光。  
“看你这表情，肯定没在想什么好事吧？”  
“你的喉咙可真深啊，这么个插法都没事。”  
满嘴食物的阿尔伯特愣了一秒，刚觉光之战士言之有理，目光落到那半遮半掩的胸肌上，才恍悟过来，自己是被开黄腔了！  
此时正巧服务生带着餐后甜点推门而入，阿尔伯特立马扔下那悬浮在空中的鸡腿骨，在杯盘更迭的空隙中，凑到光身边，用手指勾起那松垮的衣领，朝下看去：“我看你也挺深，深不见底，一滴不漏！”  
阿尔伯特已经撑得腹甲开裂，只能换个姿势侧身坐着，很有一番大爷调戏陪酒女的气概。  
“英雄饶命，我有慢性咽炎。”  
服务生被光之战士突如其来的一句闹得摸不着头脑。看这一桌的狼藉，再看光之战士小腹平坦、泰然自若的神情，这恐怕是难得一见的天生大胃王。不禁陷入“光之战士是吃什么长大的沉思”，端着小山般的空盘退出房间。  
阿尔伯特终于尝到心心念念的草莓大福，餮足地仰面躺在榻榻米上。稍作歇息，两人来到户外露天温泉，这实际上是将一处天然温泉湖，以植物与屏风划分出小型水域给各个包房。烟雾缭绕之中，水光潋滟，硫磺与香波味阵阵飘来。光之战士脱得精光，坐在一旁的小石凳上先将自己冲洗干净，便打算步入水中。阿尔伯特不曾了解过东洋风俗，见光之战士就这样赤身裸体一步步融入水中，惊讶道：“光，你起码穿件衣服！？”  
“没那必要，会污染温泉。”  
“可……隔壁就有人吧！再说，这可是男女混浴！”  
“你原来介意这个。哈哈，这么说就有些香艳了……”光之战士知道阿尔伯特从前没谈过恋人，故意调侃道：“还不快脱光下来，一会儿漂亮姐姐的洗澡水就飘过来了！”  
阿尔伯特被激得面红耳赤，比起美女，眼前这成熟男人更投他的喜好。那雕塑一般的肉体，渐渐被蒸气吞没，阿尔伯特咬牙解去外装，在白雾中朝着光之战士身影消失的方向摸索。水很热，也不知光是否因皮糙肉厚才这么抗烫。才走到水深其腰的地方，阿尔伯特手舞足蹈，脚下是吸收地脉能量更烫的鹅卵石，险些要滑倒，幸好这时光折返回来，扶住了他。  
“嘶——哈！受不了了！”  
“再忍一会儿就习惯了。”  
光的手湿淋淋的，握在阿尔伯特为了保持平衡而张开的小臂上。阿尔伯特被那湿而热的手感搞得心中一紧。光的身体在热水中是微凉的，阿尔伯特忍不住要贴上去，环住那窄腰，脚也从前侧探入两腿间，勾住小腿，以摔跤的姿势将光整个人绞住。光见施救不成，还把自己搭进去，妥协地叹气，挠了挠阿尔伯特的胡茬下巴。  
“你顶到我了。”  
“我还没硬呢。”  
“我说肚子！”  
两人大笑起来，水下肉体相依着，皮肤遭风吹日晒，原本是干燥粗糙的，因硫磺的功效竟然吹弹可破。阿尔伯特与光身高相近，也许是因为有同样的灵魂，五官神韵相似。两人互相欣赏彼此有力的肩臂、结实饱满的胸膛，再到随呼吸时隐时现的腹肌。阿尔伯特吃得小腹如怀胎三月般鼓起，连肌肉的纹路都变淡了。最后到由情欲主宰的下半身。  
阿尔伯特前几天打赌输了，被剃得溜光水滑，那块皮肤都更白一些，尺寸不小的暗红肉具突兀地垂在下面，显得又纯又蠢。光之战士看得眼睛发直，阿尔伯特略有些难为情地问：“一直盯着想什么呢，我、我的就那么好看吗？”  
光之战士听阿尔伯特竟然主动挑事，开黄腔学了没三成，也敢在师父面前面红耳赤地班门弄斧，干脆反将一军。  
“是挺好看，不过后面更好看。”光之战士在他脸上一亲，回手掏阿尔伯特屁股，又掐又揉，夸赞道：“寸草不生，又湿又紧，就被我弄过。”  
阿尔伯特两眼睁大，下半身渐渐起了反应，光便知道他是喜欢听这种助兴情话，又在他耳边小声说了些“干得你叫哥哥”、“动起腰来没脸没皮”的浪话用来助兴。阿尔伯特内心发痒，牵着光的手向下，心甘情愿地想被蹂躏一番。  
“想怎么弄？”  
“光，帮帮我……”  
光将手罩住睾丸左右抖了抖，里面满满积攒的都是欲望。  
“还觉得热吗？”  
“嗯……黏膜很难受。”  
沙哑的声音痒痒地搔着阿尔伯特的耳朵。他在铺天盖地充满幸福感的硫磺味中寻找着光的气息，和他鼻尖上的汗珠相碰，还没来得及将那张薄唇温住，光已潜入水中。  
“那我这就让你舒服——”  
阿尔伯特两眉紧皱，嘴唇微张，言语都在他口中融化了。光如同一只水妖，两手扶在阿尔伯特胯骨上，在水下启开双唇。阿尔伯特闭上眼，紧到抽了一口气，阴茎被含进一个微凉的肉腔里，一条灵活的软肉围着敏感的前头打转。  
他不敢置信，光竟跪在水下为他口交，立马睁开眼来。只见水光折射在光之战士的脸上，苍白而静止，睫毛交叠在一起，挂满微小的气泡。唯独性感的嘴唇在不断吮吸着。光卖力地吞吐一阵，攀住阿尔伯特的腰，将脸贴在下腹上换气。  
“嘶……爽死了！”阿尔伯特拨开光脸颊上的湿发，奖励般揉着他的嘴唇，光将手指含进去，呈在淡色的舌上。仿佛在说，“就是这条淫肉把你降了”。粗涨的鸡巴顶在光之战士的颈窝里，光用下巴的胡茬摩擦，阿尔伯特舒爽地不住颤抖。一根硬又带着弹性的阳物在光脸上蹭来蹭去，倒很像是在被鸡巴抽脸。  
水波阵阵，夹杂着潮湿粗哑的喘息声。光将头埋在阿尔伯特胯间胡作非为。阿尔伯特手上也没闲着，在那娇挺的乳头上揉来掐去，光又想舔那肉棒，又被玩得发痒，恨不得立马躺下享受，让阿尔伯特给他好好吸一吸、搔一搔。  
就在此时，屏风外传来谈话声。两人停下动作，听见声源开始靠近，最后停在丛绿色植物的对面。阿尔伯特从绿叶掩映中看去，望见一个暗红色的宽阔脊背，正用毛巾往背上浇水。从嗓音判断有三个男人，恐怕就是在楼梯上撞见的那伙儿人。  
他们已蒸得浑身通红，又下第二锅，清幽的环境顿时变得吵杂起来。阿尔伯特本无意偷听他们说话，专心品尝在恋人健美的肉体，偶然间捕捉到光之战士的名字，才来了兴趣。他略吃惊地对上光之战士茫然的视线。  
“刚刚碰上的是光之战士那小子，没错吧？”  
“当然没错，我认得他。”那个赤红色脊背的鲁加男性颇自豪地讲：“我当时可是他的治疗师，不会认错。”  
“嘿嘿，就凭你？治疗，怎么治，给英雄修脚吗？”  
“你妈的！我真是他的队友，那时他还没这名气呢！”  
“那你可命好。怎么样，给他治疗的时候，看过他的身子没有，和正常人有什么不同？”  
“哈哈，自然看过。就一正常人，不比你多胳膊，和大多数战士一样，一身伤疤坑坑洼洼的。要说有什么不同……”鲁加指了指后脖颈，道：“这儿有块魔法纹身，说是灵灾后留下的。”  
“啧，我要是有这福气，早就趁着给他喂药的时候，稍微添点料，让他昏过去，又或者让他欲火焚身……”  
不堪入耳的话语一字不漏地传来，光的蓝眼中出现一丝错愕。阿尔伯特听着，那粗鲁的言语在他脑中化成场景：光之战士被迷晕后不省人事、任他摆布的可怜模样。  
“嘿，你可别说！他可真半夜来过我的房间。”鲁加刚被酒友质疑，自尊心受挫，便添油加醋地形容起来：“你猜他说什么？说他后面不太舒服，让我给他看看怎么了……”  
“你又吹牛！”  
“我们在地平关驻扎了三个月，没有一个女人，这不是常事？你可不知……我才答应给他看，他就脱了个精光，露穴让我瞧瞧。他在床上可真是个小婊子，把自己的穴眼插着求我进去，我可得治治这骚病，全操进去了，操得他两脚离地，抱着我的脖子求饶。”  
光之战士连连摇头，起身想给阿尔伯特解释，又不敢出声怕被人发现，如若真在这关头撞上，那三人可真能对着他的裸体意淫一番了。说不定还能打起来。光之战士赤身裸体、以一敌三，又有几分胜算？  
阿尔伯特听陆加形容光之战士是如何在肮脏的小旅馆里被奸淫了一夜一天的，屁股耸得像个马达，窗帘都被他揪掉，从床一直干到立柜上。他半信半疑，眼神渐渐肆虐，陷成两口深井。他知道就凭光之战士的情趣技术，必然有过几任孟浪的情人，心里又是委屈、又是嫉妒。他将光的头按下去，想光继续爱抚他。比起那些过往的恋人，待他最好更激烈、更温柔。  
光听那些令人羞耻的露骨话语，早就想藏到水里去，赶紧深吸一口气，跪入水中，紧贴阿尔伯特的大腿下潜，撸前面的阴茎，舔后面紧闭的穴口。他已近乎膜拜的姿势侍候着阿尔伯特的情欲。他在水下吐气，纯白的气泡纷纷升起，在水面破裂，阿尔伯特感到内心的潜藏的色欲与侵占欲正蠢蠢欲动，挣脱礼义廉耻，在硬得发烫的枪管里颗颗炸裂。  
阿尔伯特忍不住挺胯操着柔软的喉咙，幻想那个在旅馆里满身腻汗淫叫连连的青年。几个男人言辞更加猖狂起来。不管是市井小人，还是皇亲贵族，把英雄当成肉壶，在那本非用来做爱的小肉洞里播种，得是多让人洋洋得意的战功。那鲁加真假难辨的一夜春宵还没讲完，一旁的精灵早已迫不及待地几度插话。  
他要分享的情事更是淫乱放荡。在斗技场上，光之战士因武器不趁手而败北于他，被绑成一个后庭外露的肉便器，被他肆意鞭打使用。即便如此，那看似高洁正义的勇士，一刻都离不开男人的阳物，屁股不断被各个对手填满，风节与仪容全然不顾，双手双脚被束，竟用下巴、乳头和膝盖攀爬过来，将合不拢的穴朝男人的阴茎上凑。  
光之战士突然跃出水面，剧烈地喘息换气，嘴角还挂着半透明的粘液。阿尔伯特扯住他的头发，用力吻上去，揉捏那又软又弹的乳肉。光不知是因为羞涩，还是因为缺氧，满面通红，任由阿尔伯特摆布。  
“一派胡言，你可别信。”  
“我不管 ……”阿尔伯特略带粗暴地揪着乳首，玩硬了又搔上面的乳孔。光之战士叹息连连，阴茎像是根硬矛在他屁股与腿间戳撞。阿尔伯特将光之战士的阴茎撸硬，五指卷曲箍住略带痛感的揉弄着：“也让我在旅馆里抱你，好不好？”  
“好……好……”  
光之战士以为阿尔伯特要和他做爱，正好自己也在兴头上，连声答应。  
“那我能不能也把你绑起来……？”  
此话一出，光之战士就尝出些不甘、酸涩的滋味了，觉得阿尔伯特太纯真直率，爱欲之火就像林间干草，没经过一丝世俗玷染，一撩即着。  
光之战士哪在床上受过这种折辱，但要是爱人间的情趣，也未尝不可。他朝阿尔伯特胸口对了一拳，便朝水池深处走去，看阿尔伯特愣在原地，招手让其跟上。那三人还在描绘光之战士的穴如何松、吃过多少人的鸡巴。说是每逢强敌，哪需迎战，只要用那脏洞将敌人榨干便可。帝国的百人特中队，他也只用了一个晚上，上下两张妙嘴，手脚并用，花式甩臀套杆，便统统征服了。  
光倒不介怀这番言语侮辱，拂开雾气与波澜，弯腰撑在石壁上，一只手摸到身后，试探紧闭的后庭，对阿尔伯特说：“玩那花拳绣腿做什么，我何曾有不听你过？”  
阿尔伯特见那修长的手指一寸寸被纳入淡褐色的小洞中。那处被插得又湿又响，阿尔伯特恨不得代替那手指，用舌尝一尝谄媚紧密的肉穴。他不让光自渎了，将两手按在石壁上，做一个身不由己、抬臀求欢的欲奴。光果真如自己所说，毫不反抗。他浑身的肌肉都紧致、结实，唯独臀上多长了二两脂肪，一揉就颤抖晃荡，两块圆臀，越过股缝互相挤弄击打着。  
阿尔伯特喘息闷闷，正无处发泄欲火与妒意。光却将那肉穴的皱褶用手指分开，说：“要干就直截了当，朝这使劲，越狠越快越好。”  
阿尔伯特猛扑上来，光扶住粗长的阴茎，朝穴心导去，被干得一个踉跄，还没来得及适应，阴茎已开始抽离，磨得他吸了口凉气，还未来得及缓释，又被透彻地操入，一声短叫随水花迸溅。阿尔伯特紧搂住光的腰，不让他逃。惩罚他自如，惩罚他熟稔，惩罚他迷人。两人紧密相贴，唯独阿尔伯特的腰臀前后摇晃挺动，一下下打桩在春水泛滥的穴内。  
光向阿尔伯特求吻，只怕再不被堵住，他就要爽得浪叫起来。阿尔伯特这个新手，生涩又可爱，占有欲强，一股使不完的蛮力让人失禁求饶。他也放弃对阿尔伯特解释了，因祸得福，这股醋意令他内心大悦，正被干得酸麻入骨。  
隔壁那几人，仍在意淫光之战士。连一个从前没和他共事过的晚辈，也想操一回英雄，跃跃欲试地出谋划策起来了。又说要和光之战士推心置腹，又说要未经允许强制入侵。  
“你看上他哪了？”  
“脸吧，我看挺俊的。想射上面，让他好好补补钙。”  
“嘿嘿……要我说，我就喜欢奶子。”  
“男人哪有奶子？”  
“你没看见，他那一对，又大又肥，挤上一挤和女人的奶子一样用。”  
阿尔伯特将光的胸肌捧住，往中间推，果真形成一道蜜色的沟壑。他咬着光的耳根，边操边引导往下看。光别来脸，他便吐了口唾沫，滴在饱满的乳肉上，紧接着滑落沟中，从双乳间流下。  
“他敢不从，我就骑在他身上，一边操他的乳沟，一边干他的嘴，他敢骂，我就用精液给他浇住。”  
阿尔伯特狠干了两下，抽出让光转身，将他按在池边仰面躺着，跨腿上去，用阴茎操他的胸肌。光心领神会，主动将两侧肌肉推起在那肉根上来回摩擦，想起那男人还说了奸口的事，将舌尖探出，插入时努力舔着顶端的马眼。  
阿尔伯特从没试过这种情趣，两颊通红，凌辱了光一会儿，忍不住压在光身上亲吻。  
“太棒了……光……”  
“正在兴头上，别停下……”  
阿尔伯特这次从正面进入。两人唇舌交融，光被干得半勃，不断在阿尔伯特腹肌上摩擦。另一边天马行空的妄想仍在继续。那个身材壮硕的人族男子，幻想着自己正在与光之战士交欢，用胯顶着空气，形容着那小穴有多湿多软。  
阿尔伯特换着角度讲上翘的阴茎在软肉中刺戳，顶在前列腺附近，光便无法自制地颤抖，两腿瘫软分开，任由阿尔伯特亵玩。那处的确极致销魂，光插入其中不动，也随着光的呼吸一阵阵无意识地收缩，既紧致炙热，又湿滑柔软，让阿尔伯特进出自如。光懒懒地叹了一声，将腿环在他腰上，跟着操弄的节奏动臀。  
那人说想揉光之战士的奶子，阿尔伯特就一手按住光的半片胸膛，画圈揉掐，在皮肉拍打的闷响中，光已被爱抚得发疯，咬住毛巾闷哼，浑身的肌肉都在跟着震颤。那人说不让光之战士满足，要看他求着要鸡巴的骚样，阿尔伯特就退了出来，在光黏糊的胯间慢磨。光还差点意思就要被操射了，在这登顶的关头被遏住，难受得扭臀。  
“你这小子……学得挺快……”  
阿尔伯特也想射得要命，一边从路人口中现学现卖，一边装作熟练自若，实际上那失去阴茎而饥渴蠕动的小穴正呼唤着他，恨不得立马操进去，大开大合，将精液全浇进去。  
“光……”他用龟头轻戳着湿软的穴口，将那处撑开，让光稍微得趣，就立马抽出来：“你其实就喜欢技术好的吧……”  
“我喜欢能把我操射的……”光正空虚得厉害，阿尔伯特每回抽出，都忍不住沉下臀部追着鸡巴吃：“你离心头好就差一点了，阿尔伯特……”  
阿尔伯特和光相拥，将他从腿弯下托起，终于忍不住操进去，一边抖臀猛干，一边嘶吼着：“光……光……喜欢……我太喜欢你了……”  
光被插得气息凌乱，浑身湿透油亮，也不知是温泉水还是汗，回应不急，只是忠诚地吻着阿尔伯特的下巴。两人大腿发颤，一泄如注，纷纷摔跌进水里，精液射了出来，像是一颗颗白色珍珠，在水下坠落。  
他两人把户外浴场搞得兵荒马乱，绿植歪斜，事后第一时间逃离案发现场，躲到卧室地榻榻米上赤身裸体又做了一回。阿尔伯特被三位野师指点，仿佛瞬间开了窍。以往都是光掌控着节奏，教阿尔伯特哪里是自己的敏感点，哪里碰了立马会射，一边享受，一边观赏阿尔伯特面红耳赤虚心学习的可爱模样。眼下倒好，坠入快感的深渊不能自已，只求阿尔伯特能拉他一把，被绑起来奸淫、两脚离地被插个透彻，种种玩法都在他身上试了一遍。  
第二日昏睡到中午，快到退房时才醒，走出卧室看见阿尔伯特已将餐桌打扫干净，只给他留下两颗饭团。  
“你昨天那地方被用得有些过头了，今天吃点清淡的。”  
光疲惫地叹气，草草两口吞下，收拾行李，下楼结账退房。好一笔开销，他这几日在伊修加德当苦力的劳资，全掂了进去。  
取上武器，坐骑已在门外等了。光离开前，回头望向这小旅店，只见老板正更新着招牌，下面画着一张光之战士泡在温泉里两颊发红头顶毛巾的幽默画像。  
——红玉海秘汤，英雄大人的选择。英雄套餐正在打折中！

fin.


End file.
